Noche Buena
by MrCarhol
Summary: La primera Noche Buena y Navidad despues de la batallada Guerra de Invierno. "En fechas especiales hoy y siempre, nuestros lazos son mucho mas fuertes que cualquier realidad" -Pequeños momentos de algunos personajes-


Un especial navideño de intercambios de fics.

Dedicado especialmente a narushizu4ever, aquí tu regalo de MrCarhol Noel ¡JO,JO,JO! Gracias por tu buena onda y por las largas y divertidas conversaciones vía msn ¡Arigato!

También se lo quiero dedicar a Selene-Moonligth (espero no te moleste narushizu4ever) es que en este fic hay algo que te debía Selene, es pequeñito y leve, pero espero te guste.

¡A leer!

Bleach no me pertenece. Todo a Tite Kubo.

[xxxx]

**Noche Buena**

–Único capitulo–

Los shinigamis de bajo rango –cabe destacar que eran de los diferentes escuadrones– se encontraban adornando las calles, tiendas y techos del Seireitei. Hoy era un día muy especial, era Noche Buena, la antesala de la Navidad. Fecha de muestras de afecto, de alegría, de dicha. Y esta Navidad era especial para el Gotei 13 ya que era la primera que se celebrara después de la victoria en la Guerra de Invierno.

Ya no nevaba, pero si hacia frío, por lo que los segadores andaban con sus bufandas en sus cuellos.

–Muy bien, muy bien –vocifero una autentica y única Rangiku con un megáfono en mano y a través del cual hablaba–. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! A mover el cuerpecito que nuestro escuadrón debe ser el mejor decorado de todos mas si la orquestadora y organizadora soy yo… ¡La gran Rangiku Matsumoto!

Cada shinigami de la división diez movía sus pies a más no poder por las órdenes dadas por su teniente. Por su parte, dentro de la oficina de dicho escuadrón el capitán Hitsugaya resoplo fastidioso al escuchar el trajeteo y alboroto que su segunda al mando estaba armando, ya hasta se le había ensanchado una venita en su frente.

–Matsumoto floja, encima como si hiciera algo solo esta dando órdenes.

Resoplo sabiendo que con semejante movimiento no podría concentrarse como debían en su papeleo, por lo que dejo sus deberes para otro momento. Además, de que su persona se encontraba algo inquieto por dicha fecha y por algo que se encontraba escondido dentro del cajón de su escritorio y… abrió dicho cajón.

Ahí vio ese estuche pequeño y alargado de color negro que poseía un delicado y lindo moño rosado. Lo intento tomar entre sus manos, pero desistió de la idea ya que ese regalo significaba demasiado para él. Significaba acercase a… _ella_.

No hacia mucho que había finalizado la batalla contra Aizen y que Hitsugaya lo único que había hecho desde entonces era entrenar y entrenar para superarse a si mismo porque tenia una deuda, una deuda con ella, su razón de ser. No había noche que no la espiara para comprobar que se encontraba bien, pero que su cobardía, mejor dicho culpabilidad, no le permitía ir y hacerle frente… pedirle perdón.

Hitsugaya sabia a la perfección lo que significaba estas fechas para ella, porque él también recordaba aquellas Navidades pasadas en donde los dos shinigamis superiores del escuadrón diez y cinco la pasaban juntos por la buena onda y armonía que había. Antes parecía ser todo más perfecto.

–No se si podré, no se si podré mirarla a la cara, mirarla a los ojos.

Cerro el cajón de su escritorio para tratar de calmar a su alma, necesitaba hacerlo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Poso la pluma en el tintero, suspiro y miro hacia la ventana a la vez que escuchaba los pasos y voces de sus subordinados que seguramente estaban terminando de decorar el escuadrón. La ponía contenta ver a sus shinigamis felices por una fecha tan especial, pero ella trataba de no entusiasmarse mucho. Pues, aun recordaba anteriores Navidades de mitad verdad, mitad mentira… ella solo se lograba entender.

–Bueno, creo que he terminado –se paso una mano por la frente–. Solo espero que designen un capitán rápido ya que estoy trabajando el doble.

Al terminar de vociferar aquellas palabras cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

¿Un capitán nuevo?

Eso era todo un nuevo desafío para ella… el volver a confiar en un superior. Pero también sabia que no podía tener tan mala suerte y caer en la misma desgracia dos veces seguidas.

–Bien, dejemos de pensar en eso. Hoy, mal que mal… es Noche Buena.

Agarro un estuche arteciopelado con un pequeño moño que tenia arriba de su escritorio, era un obsequio que había comprado para una persona especial, lo guardo entre sus ropas shinigamis.

–Tal vez… se lo de –dijo mirando el regalo–. Si es que logro que no me esquive.

Se levanto del asiento y salio de su oficina para encontrase con algunos segadores de su división.

–Buenos días, Hinamori-fukutaicho.

–Muy buenos días, pero que bonito quedo todo –expreso con agrado mirando la decoración–. Se esforzaron mucho, los felicito.

–Arigato, teniente. Lo que sucede es que la Noche Buena y la Navidad son fechas importantes y de dicha.

–Sea lo que sea lo importante es que, a pesar de todo, gracias al cielo podemos festejarlas ¿No?

Sus subordinados la miraron sabiendo a que se estaba refiriendo y es que si el final de la Guerra de Invierno hubiera sido diferente, ninguno estaría hoy celebrando. Momo les sonrió con complicidad y les guiño el ojo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sentada en una roca en la afueras del Seireitei, tomo entre sus manos un puñado de césped, lo miro y lo volvió a arrojar al suelo. Miro a su alrededor y sonrió con melancolía ya que se encontraba en aquellos espacios verdes en donde en épocas pasada Kaien-dono la entreno, la convirtió en una gran oficial y una persona con determinación.

–Vaya, como pasa el tiempo, y pensar que parece que fue ayer.

Poso sus ojos en el ocaso que se mostraba en aquel cielo melocotón de la Sociedad de Almas, gracias al cielo podía ver aquel cielo, sentir el fresco aire golpear su rostro. Si, todo gracias a Ichigo.

–Ese idiota –sonrió de medio lado al recordarlo–. Seguro que Ichigo debe pasar estas fechas con su familia.

–Ma, quien sabe, ese cabeza de zanahoria es tan amargado que tal vez pase Noche Buena y Navidad encerrado en su habitación.

Una voz le hablo y ella se volteo.

–Renji –sonrió contenta–. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

El teniente de Byakuya se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado.

–Una Navidad mas ¿Verdad, Rukia?

–Así es –suspiro–. ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad? Aquellas Navidades en el Rungonkai.

–Ne, son nuestros recuerdos, nuestra infancia. Lo importante es que con nuestros amigos estábamos juntos.

–Y que a pesar de todo lográbamos tener para comer.

–Ma, el arte de ser un bandido ¿No?

Rukia asintió tratando de contener una risita. Ella y Renji posaron sus ojos nuevamente en el cielo recordando cada una de las aventuras vividas desde su infancia, adolescencia, el momento que se convirtieron en shinigamis, y todas las situaciones vividas desde el momento en el que Ichigo Kurosaki apareció en la vida del Seireitei y en la de ellos especialmente.

–Renji ¿Crees que Ichigo este bien? Él perdió sus poderes y…

–Ese bakka… –susurro–. Claro que si, no lo subestimes, Rukia. Ichigo sabrá como sobreponerse.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos asimilando aquellas palabras.

–A que estas pensando lo mismo que yo –vocifero Renji.

–¿Eh? –Rukia lo miro confundida.

–Ichigo no nos puede ver, pero nosotros a él si –sonrió burlonamente.

–P-Pero los demás…

–Oh, vamos. Orihime es despistada, Sado si nos ve no dirá nada e Ishida… pensándolo bien el problema seria ese cuatro ojos, pero nada que no podamos solucionar.

Rukia sonrió imperceptiblemente. Si, se sentía como aquellas travesuras que ella y Renji hacían de pequeños.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Subió los escalones para llegar a la puerta de su hogar a la vez que iba cargando unas bolsas de mercadería entre sus brazos. Al llegar a la entrada dejo en el suelo las bolsas y abrió la puerta, cuando entro prendió las luces y dejo la mercadería arriba de la mesa.

–Buf –se paso una mano por la frente–. Creo que no debí comprar tanta comida.

Se le resbalo una gotita de sudor en la frente al ver la cantidad de cosas que había comprado ya que no había necesidad de ello.

–En vano, si esta Noche Buena como tantas otras… comeré sola.

La joven de cabellera naranja y ojos grises se saco el saco y lo colgó en el perchero, dirigió sus pasos hacia el pequeño santuario que tiene en memoria de su difunto hermano. Se arrodillo y tomo la foto de Sora.

–Hermano, hoy es Noche Buena y se avecina otra Navidad –hizo un breve silencio–. Me pregunto como la pasara Kurosaki-kun… a diferencia de mi seguramente Kurosaki-kun la pasara en familia ¿Verdad? Que afortunado es, ¿no lo crees? –sonrió–. A mi también me gustaría… pasarla en compañía, pero se que tú siempre estarás aquí, hermano –se llevo una mano al pecho–. En mi corazón.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

La noche ya había caído y las estrellas se veían más resplandecientes que de costumbre, así lo veía Hinamori que a pasos lentos se dirigía hacia un solo lugar del escuadrón numero cinco: el techo.

No había grandes enredos de querer pasar un rato de la Noche Buena en ese lugar, era cuestión de saber superar ese momento, en donde junto a Hitsugaya-kun, Rangiku-san y… Aizen-taicho solían pasar las festividades mirando los juegos artificiales desde el techo de la división cinco.

–Como siempre los techos del Gotei tienen la mejor vista de todo el Seireitei –sonrió de medio lado al ver a un grupo de shinigamis festejando–. Que así sea.

Sabía que no era lo mismo que siempre, pero nadie dijo que sea peor. Hinamori sabia que algo bueno tenía que haber, aunque este escondido en las profundidades del universo, ella lo iría a buscar y estaba segura que debía empezar por superar todo mal trago amargo. Ella era un shinigami valerosa, lo lograría.

Se sentó casi sobre la cornisa del techo sin dejar que nadie la viese.

–Esperare…

Ella no perdía las esperanzas, Momo sabia que él la conocía muy bien.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

–¡Taicho!

Rangiku entro al cuartel principal del escuadrón diez, pero dentro del mismo no encontró a nadie.

–¿Pero a donde fue que se metió este hombrecito? Lo busque por todo el Seireitei –puso ambas manos en su cintura–. Usted se lo pierde chibigami-taicho ¡Porque me tomare todo el sake que le tocaba a usted! Hmp –hizo un desprecio.

–Rangiku-san, ¿ya estas lista?

Matsumoto se giro y se encontró con la presencia de la teniente del octavo escuadrón.

–Nanao-san…

–Mi capitán, Ukitake-taicho y los demás nos están esperando. Ya falta poco para el brindis y que tiren los juegos artificiales.

–Es que mi taicho… –miro con tristeza hacia dentro de la oficina.

–No lo agobies, déjalo que pase la Noche Buena y Navidad como a él le parezca.

–Bien –se cruzo de brazos–. Pero conste que mi taicho se lo pierde.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

–¡Renji-bakka!

Pego el grito Rukia más que furiosa a la vez que corría a más no poder a la par de su amigo colorado, mientras eran perseguidos por el nuevo Limpiador del Mundo del Precipicio.

–¿Por qué me gritas, Rukia? ¡No fue mi culpa que Kuchiki-taicho nos haya descubierto!

–¡Uruse! Gracias al cielo nii-sama es una persona comprensible.

–¿Comprensible? –arqueo una ceja Renji–. Si no fuera por todos los cuestionamientos que nos hizo antes de dejarnos salir, nos podríamos a ver ido antes y ahora el Limpiador no nos estaría persiguiendo.

–¡Te dije que te callaras! ¡Corre más rápido, idiota!

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Estas fiestas, aunque no lo dijera y no lo demostrara, eran especiales. Para su familia era igual, pero era un secreto conocido por ellos cuatro y no se lo dirían a nadie, porque Ichigo, sus hermanas y padre en estas fiestas como siempre recordaban a Masaki.

–Te quedo muy rica la comida, Yuzu –le dijo Karin a su gemela.

–Arigato, Karin-chan –Yuzu miro a su hermano mayor–. ¿Te gusto, Onii-chan? El arroz lo prepare especialmente para ti.

–Si –le sonrió cerrando los ojos–. Te quedo delicioso, Yuzu.

Ichigo noto un pequeño brillo en los ojos de su hermanita rubia. Ella era muy diferente a Karin que era más recia, amarga y dura, a diferencia de Yuzu, que siempre se desvivía por hacerlo sentir bien ya que era amable, dulce y tierna. Por eso siempre trataba de no comportarse tan frío con ella… aunque a veces no le salía muy bien, pero no lo hacia de malo.

–Oh, mi querida Masaki –Isshin se levanto de la mesa corriendo directo hacia el retrato de su difunta esposa que estaba colgado en la pared y como siempre comenzó con su teatro–. Debemos sentirnos orgullos, nuestros hijos están creciendo. Yuzu cada vez cocina mejor, Karin creció unos centímetros e Ichigo… bueno… Ichigo sigue igual de idiota y cabeza hueca que siempre, pero no importa…

A Ichigo se le formo una venita en la sien y Karin le revoleo una escoba por la cabeza que le dio de lleno en la cara a su padre.

–¡Karin, hija mía! –se refregó la cara Isshin–. ¡Porque eres tan cruel con tu padre que te dio la vida!

–Madura, viejo idiota –le respondió la morocha ignorando por completo las quejas de su padre, mientras bebía su jugo de frutas.

–Ay –Yuzu se llevo una mano al pecho y suspiro–. Ni siquiera en Noche Buena se pueden dejar de pelear.

Ichigo sonrió gracioso, porque a pesar de todo, eran su familia y ellos no cambiarían jamás. Hoy y siempre, en Noche Buena o Navidad… los Kurosaki estarían juntos.

–Oh, ya falta media hora para que sean las doce –hablo feliz Yuzu–. Debemos ir a la bahía a ver el espectáculo de juegos artificiales.

–¡Si, vamos! –expreso de un salto Isshin.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Se paro a unos metros para admirarla aunque sea desde su espalda, apreciarla ya era un regocijo para su alma. Escondió las manos en las mangas de su uniforme shinigami y se quedo parado casi sin ni siquiera respirar, no quería que ella lo sintiese, la culpabilidad en Hitsugaya le estaba jugando sucio y lo hacia actuar como no era propio en su persona.

–¿Sigues enojado conmigo, Shiro-chan?

Al escucharla dirigirse hacia él, Toushiro abrió los ojos de par en par y se sintió un idiota ¿Cómo olvidar que ella es una experta en Kidoh y puede sentir la ínfima presencia de cualquier ser? Tomo compostura y solo avanzo unos pasos.

–No es Shiro-chan, es Hitsugaya-taicho.

Momo sabia que él vendría, era su última esperanza y al oírlo con esa voz fanfarrona recordándole su grado de superior y no de niño come sandias, sonrió de medio lado. El joven albino se quedo a dos pasos de sus espaldas y vocifero.

–Sabia que estarías aquí –su voz sonó con cierta molestia, por lo que Hinamori se volteo para fijar sus orbes marrones en los suyos turquesas.

–¿Tú también me vas a malinterpretar?

Toushiro la miro confundido y se sintió mal por hacerla sentir desencajada, encima que aun no había tenido el valor de pedirle disculpas, la venia a cuestionar. Pero no tenia malas intenciones, el décimo capitán también necesitaba superarlo, tal vez en ese techo que compartió momentos de fraternidad y amistad con… aquel traidor.

–No, no fue mi intención –corrió su cara para no seguir con su mirada en ella, aun sentía que no tenia el derecho–. Yo te entiendo, pero sabes que… no soy bueno para esas cosas –termino de un susurro.

–¿Es eso? –cuestiono viendo como el chico no la miraba.

–Si.

Momo suspiro.

–¿No iras a festejar junto a Rangiku-san, Ukitake-taicho, Kyoraku-taicho y los demás?

–No, sabes que no se me dan ese tipo de cosas.

Hinamori se levanto y se puso al frente de Hitsugaya a un solo paso de distancia a lo que el joven tenso su cuerpo.

–¿Por qué no me iras a la cara, Hitsugaya-kun?

Toushiro apretó sus puños, pero se llamo a silencio sin poder mirarla todavía.

–¿Por qué te comportas de ese modo? Tú no eres así… quiero pensar que son las actitudes de la entrada a tu madurez-adolescencia –dijo apenada corriendo el flequillo con una mano.

–¡Que estupidez es esa! –ahora la miro, pero enojado por ese comentario por lo que Hinamori pego un brinco del susto–. ¡Sabes que estoy en deuda contigo!

–¿En deuda conmigo? –cuestiono confundida.

–¡Yo te apuñale, Hinamori! –expreso dolido–. Y hasta que no me haga fuerte, no sea lo suficientemente bueno para protegerte no soy digno y no soy quien para mirarte a la cara. Te falle una y otra vez, yo no pude protegerte, no estuve cuando me necesitaste, deje un hueco en mi defensa y tu saliste herida, yo solo quiero…

Sus palabras fueron silenciadas en el momento que Momo lo abrazo posando su cabeza en el hombro del capitán, quien se quedo estático, sin palabras ni aliento.

–Basta, Hitsugaya-kun… te haces mal. Ya no pienses en eso, fue un accidente. Aparte, más de una vez sin darte cuenta tú me has ayudado, todos los días. No es de aquellos rescates de princesas dentro de una torre, pero me has salvado más veces de las que tú pudiste llegar a darte cuenta.

–Hinamori –susurro correspondiendo el abrazo.

Hitsugaya podía sentir el aroma de Momo que tanta paz siempre le trae cada vez que la tiene cerca, tan cerca como en ese preciso momento. Único, mágico… entre dos corazones que aun no se dan cuenta de cuanto se aman.

–¿Esperamos juntos a que sea Navidad, Shiro-chan?

–Claro –sonrió imperceptiblemente sintiendo como ella no quería deshacer el abrazo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Arriba de la terraza de un edificio de la ciudad de Karakura…

–Ahí están, Renji – le señalo con su índice.

–Vaya, con que están todos… su familia y todos los amigos de la preparatoria.

–Que bueno –sonrió de medio lado viendo a su amigo humado-shinigami caminando junto a su grupo más cercano y afectivo–. Tenías razón, Renji. Ichigo tiene en quien apoyarse, aunque… ¿Por qué siempre tiene esa cara de idiota desencajado?

–Porque es su esencia, Rukia. Si no tiene cara de pocos amigos, ese bakka no puede vivir –sonrió burlonamente el pelirrojo.

–¿Crees que los demás se hayan dado cuenta de nuestra presencia?

–No se. Seguramente Ishida si, pero quien sabe…

Ichigo iba caminado junto a su familia y sus amigos de la preparatoria con los que se habían encontrado en el camino en donde estaban: Tatsuki, Chad, Ishida, Mizuiro y Keigo. Todos iban al igual que los Kurosaki a ver el espectáculo de juegos artificiales a la bahía de Karakura.

En ese momento, Ichigo sintió que algo no estaba bien o mejor dicho se sentía observado por alguien, así fue que paro sus pasos, se dio la vuelta y miro hacia atrás.

–¿Qué pasa, Ichigo? –le pregunto Mizuiro e Ishida también freno sus pasos y miro al chico de cabello naranja.

–No se… podría jurar que alguien me esta siguiendo o me esta mirando.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y levanto la mirada hacia una de las terrazas de un edificio en particular, pero no logro ver nada. Aunque en ese misma terraza se encontraban Renji y Rukia, quienes con sus manos achinaron sus ojos a la vez que le sacaban la lengua a Kurosaki, en una especie de "Lero, lero", burlándose y aprovechándose de que este no los podía ver.

Uryuu tocio tratando de contener su risa al ver dicha escena.

–¿Y a ti que te pasa, Ishida? –pregunto con cierta molestia Ichigo sintiendo que algo no encajaba.

–Nada, nada –se acomodo sus gafas–. Mejor sigamos que los demás ya se nos adelantaron.

Por su parte, en el cielo de Karakura.

–Creo que ya le dimos nuestros buenos deseos al cabeza de zanahoria. Es hora de volver, Rukia.

–Si –sonrió–. Ya pronto serán las doce y… ¡Nii-sama!

–¡Kuchiki-taicho!

Ambos pegaron el grito de sus vidas al recordar que debían llegar antes de las doce o si no Byakuya tomaría represarías contra ellos por haber salido de la Sociedad de Almas sin el permiso de Yamamoto.

–¡Abre la puerta Senkai, Renji-bakka!

–¡No me grites, Rukia! Tú fuiste la de la idea de burlarte de Ichigo.

Al estar abierto el Senkaimon ambos comenzaron a correr con todas las fuerzas que poseían, solo tenían cinco minutos.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Levanto el único plato que había arriba de la mesa que era el que había utilizado para comer, dejo todos los utencillos en la lavadora y luego dirigió sus pasos al arbolito de Navidad en donde dejo un paquetito envuelto para regalo y es que era eso "su autoregalo de Navidad" que claro lo abriría solo después de las doce.

–La comida estuvo deliciosa –sonrió satisfecha–. Todos dirán que estoy loca por hacerme un autoregalo, pero lo hago en memoria de Sora, él siempre me hacia los mejores regalos para estas fechas.

Miro el reloj de pared notando como solo faltaban cinco minutos para las doce. En ese momento, sintió como el timbre de su hogar sonaba.

–¿Hum? –expreso sorprendida–. ¿Quién será faltando tan poco para medianoche?

Al abrir la puerta del otro lado se encontró con su siempre mejor amiga Tatsuki.

–Hey, Orihime –le sonrió con complicidad–. Ponte una campera que vendrás a la bahía de Karakura con nosotros, habrá un espectáculo de juegos artificiales.

–¿Pero Tatsuki-chan? –cuestiono.

–Nada de peros, Orihime. Solo faltas tú…

Tatsuki con su mano le mostró a los demás y ahí Orihime pudo ver a Sado, Ishida, Mizuiro, Keigo, Isshin, Karin, Yuzu quienes la saludaban efusivamente y esperaban por ella. También estaba Ichigo, quien tenía sus manos puestas en los bolsillos de su pantalón en una posición de total despreocupación por las cosas o como si estuviera aburrido.

–Kurosaki-kun… –susurro.

Ichigo miro hacia la entrada de la casa de Inuoe en donde se encontraba la susodicha, saco una de sus manos del bolsillo y la saludo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, sacándole inconscientemente una gran sonrisa a la ojigris.

–Apúrate, Orihime –le hablo Tatsuki–. Que solo quedan minutos.

–S-Si, si, si… –salio disparada a buscar un abrigo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

–Vamos, vamos, agarren cada uno sus copas –vocifero Ukitake tomando una botella de sake–. Que ya faltan segundos…

–¡Todos alrededor de la mesa con sus vasos llenos y levantados! –grito feliz Matsumoto.

Kyoraku, Kira, Hisagui, Iba, Nanao, Isane y Kiyone llenaron sus copas para el brindis. En ese momento llegaron al lugar unos agitados Renji y Rukia.

–¿Y a ustedes que les paso?

–Mejor no preguntes, Rangiku-san –le respondió entrecortadamente Renji.

–No pierdan el tiempo –les dijo Isane–. Agarren sus copas.

Rangiku le acerco una copa a Rukia e Izuru una a Renji.

–¡La cuenta regresiva! –dijo feliz Hisagui.

Todos comenzaron a contar.

–Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… –levantaron sus copas–. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Vociferaron con suma alegría chocando sus copas y deseándose mutuamente un buen porvenir a la vez que se comenzaron a escuchar el ruido de los juegos artificiales.

–¡Vamos a ver! –dijo Kiyone saliendo hacia fuera y todos los demás la siguieron.

Admirando aquel magnifico espectáculo de luces en el cielo, algunos shinigamis aplaudían, saltaban felices y contentos dándole la bienvenida a otra Navidad con los mejores deseos en la palma de la mano.

Rangiku por su parte poso sus ojos en el cielo, pero no en los juegos artificiales sino en la luna, sonrió con melancolía.

"_En donde quieras que estés… Feliz Navidad, Gin"_

Pensó recordando aquella sonrisa sincera de Ichimaru que solo ella conocía y que todos los demás ignoraban.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

En la bahía de Karakura en medio de un festín de juegos artificiales.

–¡Feliz Navidad! –grito feliz Isshin abrazando a Karin y Yuzu.

–¡Viva, viva! –pego un salto Keigo, quien fue correteando y con sus brazos abiertos hacia Kurosaki–. ¡Ichigoooo!

–Feliz Navidad, Keigo –dijo el pelinaranja que, sin ni siquiera mirar a Asano, con su puño levantado lo puso de lleno en la cara de su amigo.

–Ay, ay, ay –se refregó la cara Keigo que ya estaba de espaldas en el suelo.

–Ni siquiera en Navidad cambian las cosas, Asano-san –lo miro Kojima.

–Mizuiro ¿Por qué eres tan insensible? –decia con un chorro de lagrimas en sus ojos–. Ya te dije que puedes decirme Keigo.

–Asano-san esta bien –le sonrió su amigo.

Tatsuki con su cámara en mano le sacaba fotos a las gemelas Kurosaki y a un payaso Isshin que había comenzado a caminar con sus manos en el suelo y sus pies en el aire ante la mirada incrédula de Sado e Ishida. Por su parte, Orihime no quitaba su mirada de fascinación del cielo en donde las luces de colores no paraban de aparecer. Ichigo se puso a su lado…

–Kurosaki-kun – dejo de mirar el cielo para observarlo.

–¿Qué dices, Inuoe?

A ella se le colorearon las mejillas, pero Ichigo no lo noto porque tenía su mirada puesta hacia el frente.

–Nada… -hizo silencio por un momento bajando la mirada–. ¿Sabes, Kurosaki-kun? Hoy creí que recibiría la Navidad nuevamente sola, pero gracias a ustedes… gracias a ti, no fue así.

Ichigo giro su cara y la miro detenidamente notando como ella posaba sus ojos nuevamente en el cielo.

–Mientras vayamos por el mismo camino, no recibirás otra Navidad sola, Inuoe –le dijo con sinceridad.

–Arigato, Kurosaki-kun.

–No tienes porque agradecer. Para esos estamos, Inuoe... todos desde Tatsuki, nuestros amigos, mi familia y yo, siempre estaremos.

Un juego artificial lleno de los colores del arco iris el cielo de Karakura.

–Etto… Kurosaki-kun…

–¿Si?

–Feliz Navidad.

–Feliz Navidad, Inuoe.

Ambos sonrieron al ver a una Karin y Yuzu huyendo de Isshin que las perseguía con una espuma en mano para ensuciarlas a la vez que Keigo y Tatsuki se sumaban al juego.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Miraba con sus ojitos llenos de un brillo especial los juegos de luces que había en el oscuro cielo del Seireitei y en el momento que sintió una fría brisa rozar su piel melocotón noto como algo se posaba sobre sus hombros, era la bufanda de Hitsugaya.

–No pensé que haría este frío, pero igual no lo siento, Shiro-chan –le sonrió.

–Siempre has mentido muy mal, tonta.

–Arigato, Hitsugaya-kun.

Momo hizo la expresión de recordar algo y saco rápidamente de sus ropas shinigamis un estuche de color bordo de terciopelo con un delicado moño plateado y se lo extendió al capitán albino.

–Es para ti, mi obsequio navideño –le sonrió.

–¿Para mi? –dijo asombrado recibiendo el obsequio. Al abrirlo noto que Hinamori le había regalado una pluma de tintero de color plateada y de punta fina. Sonrió de medio lado–. Gracias, necesitaba una.

–Es bonita ¿Verdad? Es para que autorices el papeleo de tu división con mucho esmero.

–¿Qué insinúas? –arqueo una ceja.

–Nada –le volvió a sonreír con ternura.

Toushiro corrió levemente su mirada.

–Y-Yo también te compre algo –dijo con vergüenza llevando una de sus manos al interior de su haori de donde saco un estuche color negro de terciopelo con un moño color rosa–. Toma, es para ti.

–Oh, Hitsugaya-kun, no debiste –expreso tomando el estuche y al abrirlo se encontró con una cadenita de oro muy delicada de donde colgaba una pequeñita fruta, que en realidad era un durazno, que tenia un brillante de color naranja–. Es preciosa, Shiro-chan.

–Que no es Shiro-chan, es Hitsugaya-taicho.

–No, es Shiro-chan o en su defecto Hitsugaya-kun –le dijo levantando su índice.

–Tsk… tú no cambias más, que poco respeto.

Hinamori dejo escapar un leve risita, Hitsugaya la miro confundido y ella le extendió la cadenita que él le había regalado.

–¿Me ayudas a ponérmela?

Momo se dio la vuelta y Toushiro se acerco a ella por detrás con el collar entre sus manos y lo coloco en el cuello de la fémina. Hinamori llevo su mano a la cadenita que ahora colgaba desde su cuello…

–Gracias, es muy bonita –expreso contenta.

–De nada.

Hitsugaya guardo el regalo que le había hecho la teniente en sus ropas shinigamis, para observar como Hinamori volvía a posar sus ojos en el cielo fascinada por aquellos juegos artificiales, parecía una tierna niñita que veía por primera vez algo tan maravilloso.

Toushiro se acerco por detrás los pasos necesarios para tomarla delicadamente de la mano.

–Sentémonos, Hinamori.

–S-Si, si… claro –respondió con sus mejillas sonrojadas viendo como Hitsugaya se sentaba en el techo del escuadrón cinco y con su mano le hizo seña que se sentara entre sus piernas–. ¿D-De verdad quieres que me siente ahí? ¿No te molesta que alguien…?

–Por mi esta bien –la miro–. ¿A ti te molesta?

–N-No –dijo nerviosa yendo hacia Toushiro y sentándose entre las piernas del albino, pegando su espalda al pecho del capitán.

Toushiro con una de sus manos la tomo de la cintura y con su otro brazo libre lo poso alrededor de su cuello a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Momo. Ella llevo una de sus manos al brazo que Hitsugaya posaba alrededor de su cuello y sonrió avergonzada, pero sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de su _mejor amigo. _

Él supo en ese momento de que esa culpabilidad que lo había invadido luego de la Guerra de Invierno había sido tonta, porque si verdaderamente la quería cuidar no debía alejarse de ella con la excusa de que no tenía el derecho. Era una ridiculez y en esta Noche Buena que dio lugar a la Navidad lo había entendido. Era el plus que le daba sentido a todo.

Ella sintió que todo tendría que ir por buen camino, lento y pausado, pero reconfortante. El lugar era el mismo, pero la situación era diferente, ya no había un traidor fingiendo ser una buena persona, eso era historia pasada y pisada. Como dicen por ahí _después de la tormenta siempre llega un momento de calma _o _de lo malo siempre llega algo bueno…_ y que mejor ejemplo que lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso momento.

Ambos lo sabían… lo habían superado. Esta Navidad se los había demostrado.

–Feliz Navidad, Shiro-chan –dijo con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

–Feliz Navidad, Momo-moja-camas –cerro sus ojos sonriendo levemente de manera triunfante por aquel tan pesado apodo que le había puesto a la pequeña irrespetuosa.

Ella largo una pequeña risita, él arqueo una ceja; al parecer esta vez Momo no se había molestado por ser llamada de esa forma. Hitsugaya y Hinamori, aun abrazados, se quedaron mirando el colorido cielo de la Sociedad de Almas, era un momento único de verdad.

_No importa en que lugar estemos, cuantos universos nos separen o a cuantos pasos cercanos estamos de darnos un abrazo, porque en fechas especiales hoy y siempre nuestros lazos son mucho más fuertes que cualquier realidad. _

_**Fin.**_

[xxxx]

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Feliz Noche Buena! ¡Feliz Navidad!

Sayonara.


End file.
